It Means Nothing
by Jaida857
Summary: It was just one make-out session, and it was all for a stupid game of not-so-truth-or-dare. It wasn't supposed to mean anything, and Tori was not going to let it cause her to question her sexuality or her feelings towards her enemy. 2 chap fic. Contains one sided Jori, doubled side Bade, and some adorable Cabbie. T for extreme safety. I like reviews.


**Just a quick two-chapter story I wrote to pass the time. I do not own Victorious, credit to Dan Schneider. Second part to come tomorrow. Rated T for extreme safety, nothing else.**

* * *

It wasn't exactly a game of truth or dare, but no one could think of anything better to call it, so truth or dare it was.

None of the six friends, or seven if you counted Rex, could really say what started the bizarre game. It most likely came into play when Andre bet Robbie he couldn't chug an entire two litre of Pepsi. The result was a bet. If Robbie succeeded, Andre had to eat a brussel sprout (he hated those cursed things). If Robbie failed though, Rex would have to stay in his bag for the next hour.

To everyone's immense surprise, Robbie chugged it all without one break. Andre had spent the following fifteen minutes in Tori's bathroom trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

Ahh yes, they were all at Tori's house for a sleepover. Andre, Robbie, Cat, Beck and Jade, and of course the puppet. The whole thing had been Cat's idea, claiming that the group never got to hang out without other people around. Tori had suggested a sleepover that weekend, which automatically made her house the destination since she was the one to vocalize the idea. She was fine with it all, especially since Trina was at some party she hadn't been invited too, and her parents were out on a date, so the house would be empty.

The friends all set up in the living room at first, but eventually migrated up to Tori's bedroom when her neighbour kept staring through the window. They were sitting in a loose circle playing the invented game, with Tori on the edge of her bed, Andre and Cat on the floor next to her, Robbie and Rex sitting against the nearby wall, and Jade leaning back against her boyfriend on Tori's other side.

The game was fairly simple. They would each take turns daring someone to do something, or telling them to spill a certain secret. If they couldn't perform or refused, they would have to do something as a punishment. Same went for if they _did _do it, except the person who had posed the challenge would face the unfortunate result. The most amusing part of the night so far had been when Tori was dared to do an Irish Jig while singing opera.

"Alright alright, it's Robbie's turn," Tori laughed breathlessly as she sat down from her exhausting dance. Robbie thought for a moment before facing Cat, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"I have a question for you," he announced. Cat nodded expectantly and smiled at her friend. "And if you don't answer, I get to kiss you on the cheek!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, but Cat only giggled and nodded again. This seemed to make the boy very pleased with himself.

"What was the first thing you noticed when you met me, and what do you think of it now?" he asked, and everyone else groaned at the anti-climatic question.

"Oh that's easy," Cat exclaimed, sitting up straight with a giddy grin. "I noticed your hair. It's so poofy and funny. And it looks the same now, so I still like it."

Robbie seemed satisfied with this answer, so he sat back against the wall and shrugged.

"What do I have to do now?" he asked Cat, referring to the rule of a punishment when the person delivered. The perky redhead giggled a second time.

"You have to let me kiss _you _on the cheek," she replied, crawling through the circle to peck her blushing friend on the cheek.

"Okay okay, let's move on here," Andre cut in, although he couldn't help but smile at the moment between his friends. "Rex, you're up."

"Oh boy, I got a good one!" Rex said excitedly from next to Robbie. His head was turned side to side to look over all of the friends before settling his plastic eyes on Jade.

"Jade, I have a challenge for you!" he told her, receiving a glare in response.

"Watch yourself puppet," she warned, earning a chuckle from her other friends. Rex was unphased as he stated his dare.

"Alright witch, see how you like this one! I dare you to make out with Tori for a full two minutes!"

"What?!" Jade and Tori both shouted at the same time, their eyes wide in disbelief as they stared at Rex, who somehow managed to look very pleased with himself.

"You heard me," he added quickly. "And if you don't, you have to trade wardrobes with Cat for the next week!"

Words could not do justice to the amount of fury that was building up inside of Jade. Her eyes burned white hot ashes at the puppet, threatening to burn him where he stood. Tori on the other hand was gulping and trying to shrink back into her bed.

Jade glanced to her boyfriend briefly, the silent question posed in the air. He nodded after a moment, and she only rolled her eyes. Of course he wouldn't care if she kissed Vega. He knew that not only was she straight, but dating him and hated that girls very existence.

"What'll it be?" Rex inquired, breaking the awkward silence of the room. Jade growled at him before letting out a barely concealed sigh and rose to her feet, pausing to stretch her arms above her head. She then turned to Tori, who was gazing at her in something akin to fear. Jade smirked at her and decided to make this as amusing as possible. She slowly sauntered over to the bed where Tori was sitting, ignoring the whine of protest from the other girl as she climbed onto the edge, watching Tori scoot back a few inches.

"Time me," she ordered, a devilish smile on her face as she stared at her enemy. Beck pulled out his PearPhone and set the timer app to two minutes exactly.

"Three, two, one-" he called like a flagman at a racetrack.

"Jade I-" Tori began, but was promptly cut off by a pair of lips she never thought would come in contact with hers.

Jade didn't bother with formality. She closed her eyes as was the norm and instigated the kiss in a most forward fashion, ignoring the squeak of surprise that escaped Tori's throat. The rest of their friends all stood up and gathered around the bed as Jade crouched over the other girl and kissed her like they didn't actually hate one another.

"You call that making out?" Rex called in annoyance, a hand waving through the air courtesy of Robbie. "Come on girls, either you do it right or Jade's gonna be dressing like a kiddy cannon exploded on her!"

Growling in frustration, Jade pushed on Tori's shoulder to make her fall back on the bed, their lips barely apart for a second, before she attacked the poor girl again with the two years of experience she had under her belt. Sure, Tori had boyfriends here and there, but she never had a steady one for the same length as Jade, and _never _with a boy with a private RV. There was a certain amount a girl could gain from that kind of relationship.

Jade had already decided that is she was going through with it, she might as well put on a little show for the puppet. And nothing beat a chance to embarrass Vega.

The gothic girl bit down on Tori's lower lip, eliciting the expected moan from the girl underneath. This caused Tori's mouth to open slightly, and Jade didn't hesitate. She invaded the other girls mouth with a vengeance, trying not to smirk as she imagined her friends faces.

Cat would either be giggling or hiding her eyes, depending on which side of the spectrum she was on at the moment. Andre was probably digging it more than he would let on to anyone. Beck would be staring in amusement as his own girlfriend made out with another girl, not bothered but rather admiring her courage. Rex would be staring open mouthed. Robbie would be drooling.

"One minute left," Beck declared, his eyes flashing to his phone before flicking back to the two girls on the bed.

While Jade was doing it for the shock-factor alone, Tori had all different thoughts running through her head.

She was kissing Jade West, and she was enjoying it.

She knew it should feel wrong. She knew that she should be terrified and fearing for her life and disgusted because she was supposed to hate Jade too, and she wasn't gay. Yet in that moment it couldn't have felt more right to be kissing who she was.

She was beginning to fall into this wonderful and terrible and impossible thing called love.

Jade was unaware of all of this, and assumed that Tori was kissing for the same reason; to give the puppet the show he wanted before making him pay. The gothic girl did smirk into the kiss as Tori began to get into it, their lips moving in synch and tongues fighting for dominance. Tori gave up within a few seconds, allowing Jade her glory and relishing in it. She knew time was running out, and as sick as she knew she should be feeling, she didn't want it to be over. But all things come to an end, good or bad, and it felt like no time had passed before Beck shouted "time!" and Jade leaped off of Tori faster than she could realize what was going on.

"Take that puppet," Jade sneered in his direction, enjoying his open mouthed staring. She then kissed her own boyfriend for good measure and everyone sat back down in the circle. Tori took another moment to shake her thoughts into order, using her acting skills to keep her blush under control.

"Surprised?" Jade asked Rex as she sat down again, this time in Beck's lap with exaggerated care. It was obvious that she was just trying to rub in the fact that she could have an intense and very sexy make-out session with her boyfriend in the room, and still remained unaffected by the entire ordeal. "Now Robbie, throw him out the window."

"What?!" Robbie cried in disbelief. Jade rolled her eyes.

"That's the punishment," she explained as if to a child. "I want him flying through that window in the next five seconds, or else I'll-"

It only took one and a half seconds for Rex to go flying.


End file.
